


Tylko ja mogę oglądać cię nago!

by chamchim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamchim/pseuds/chamchim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ereeen!</p>
<p>Wrzask wystraszył Erena – z mocno bijącym sercem odwrócił się w stronę biegnącej do niego major Hanji. Brunetka machała do niego szalenie dłonią, jednocześnie wciąż wykrzykując jego imię.</p>
<p>- Eren!! – wydyszała ciężko opierając dłonie na zgiętych kolanach i patrząc na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem. Eren już miał zapytać o co chodzi, gdy Hanji uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko ja mogę oglądać cię nago!

Levi był przerażający. W zasadzie, nie było to jakieś nowe odkrycie – Eren dość boleśnie się o tym przekonał podczas procesu, gdy toczono spór, czy go zabić, czy jednak nie. Rozumiał, że kapral Levi nie pobił go z czysto sadystycznych pobudek, lecz wręcz odwrotnie, by uratować jego marne życie – nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Eren wolał się od tego czasu trzymać na dystans od kaprala. Tak na wszelki wypadek (co wcale nie było takie łatwe, jako że Eren odczuwał dziwną chęć ciągłego przebywania w jego towarzystwie).

Nie powinno więc nikogo zaskoczyć, że Eren właśnie żegnał się ze swoim marnym życiem – nie powinno, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie stał w zdemolowanej sypialni kaprala Leviego i patrzył w płonące furią oczy swojego dowódcy. Miał przerąbane.

**

2 godziny wcześniej

Słońce już powoli znikało za horyzontem, gdy Eren w końcu uporał się z ostatnim koniem – jeszcze przed południem Auruo kazał mu wyszczotkować dokładnie wszystkie konie w stajni oraz posprzątać w ich boksach. Eren był brudny, zmęczony i przeraźliwie głodny – jedyne o czym teraz marzył to kąpiel, jedzenie i sen, dokładnie w tej kolejności.

Nie zwlekając skierował się na tyły budynku, w którym przebywali od kilu dni. Zrzuciwszy po drodze spodnie i przepocony podkoszulek wskoczył do lodowatego strumienia, chcą jak najszybciej pozbyć się końskiego smrodu ze swojego ciała. Nie był tak przeczulony na punkcie czystości, jak Levi, ale chyba każdy odczuwałby dyskomfort, mając tak spocone ciało.

\- Ereeen!

Wrzask wystraszył Erena – z mocno bijącym sercem odwrócił się w stronę biegnącej do niego major Hanji. Brunetka machała do niego szalenie dłonią, jednocześnie wciąż wykrzykując jego imię.

\- Eren!! – wydyszała ciężko opierając dłonie na zgiętych kolanach i patrząc na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem. Eren już miał zapytać o co chodzi, gdy Hanji uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie poprawiając okulary na nosie. – No, no.. Masz się czym pochwalić chłopczyku. To twoja naturalna wielkość, czy efekt mocy tytana?

Piszcząc niemęsko Eren błyskawicznym ruchem upadł na kolana, kryjąc dolne partie swojego ciała pod wodą. Na wszelki wypadek zasłonił się jeszcze rękoma, czując jak rumieniec zażenowania szczypie go w policzki. Jak mógł zapomnieć, że jest nagi?!

\- Ma..major Han..n..j!!

\- Nie wstydź się, Eren! Jesteś taki słodziutki – wcale teraz nie przypominasz morderczego tytana.

Czując jak rumieniec zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się na jego szyję, Eren miał ochotą wsadzić do lodowatego strumienia także swoją głowę. Nie miał jak dostać się do swoich ubrań, które leżały porzucone na brzegu, jednocześnie nie pokazując swojego nagiego tyłka Hanji. Czuł się, jakby nigdy już nie miał przestać się rumienić – nie wiedział jak spojrzy tej kobiecie ponownie w oczy.

\- Ja.. ja..

\- Nie przejmuj się, Eren. Bardzo chętnie zbadałabym twoje ciało.

Eren aż przestał oddychać. Czy.. czy ona właśnie..?

\- Oczywiście, w celach czysto naukowych – dodała Hanji uśmiechają się przebiegle, jakby dokładnie wiedziała, o czym Eren właśnie pomyślał. Już miał odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy dodała niefrasobliwie. – A tak właściwie to Levi cię szuka.

Eren natychmiast się wyprostował i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od zerwania się na nogi, by pognać w stronę kwatery. Przecież był nagi – za nic w świecie nie chciał się ponownie pokazać tej kobiecie nago. Jej niezdrowy zapał i chęć zbadania każdego zakamarka jego ciała, napawały go nieustannym lękiem.

\- Major Hanji? Czy.. czy mogłabyś..?

\- Ach? Aaaa! Łap!

Na szczęście Hanji od razu zrozumiała o co mu chodzi i rzuciła w jego stronę ubrania, zgarniając je z brzegu. Wciąż czerwony jak piwonia Eren wciągnął szybko na siebie koszulkę, uważając by nie zamoczyć przy tym przez przypadek spodni. Czuł wciąż na sobie badawczy wzrok Hanji, błyskawicznie więc odwrócił się do niej tyłem naciągając wąskie białe spodnie zwiadowcy na nogi. Nie przejmując się tym, że całkowicie zamoczył sobie nogawki wygramolił się na brzeg i naciągnął wysokie buty na nogi. Starał się za wszelką cenę nie spoglądać w stronę Hanji, która wciąż stała na brzegu i przyglądała mu się, dziwnie chichotając i mamrocząc do siebie pod nosem.

Wciąż czerwony z zażenowania Eren zasalutował jej nieporadnie i puścił się biegiem w stronę budynku – kolejna minuta pod badawczym okiem major Hanji mogłaby się dla niego skończyć trwałym zarumienieniem. Nie chcąc bardziej irytować kaprala Levi, który z pewnością był już zdenerwowany faktem, że Eren nie był tam, gdzie kapral chciał, żeby Eren był i, gdzie w jego mniemaniu powinien być, gotowy na jego każde skinienie, Eren wpadł na dziedziniec. Levi już na niego czekał – mroczne spojrzenie wywołało ciarki na wciąż wilgotnym ciele Erena oraz pogłębiło już obecny na twarzy rumieniec.

\- Kapralu Levi! – Eren starał się nie myśleć o swoich przemoczonych spodniach i rozchełstanej koszuli salutując formalnie przed dowódcą. Czuł, jak zniesmaczony wzrok kaprala sunie po całym jego ciele, a wąskie wargi wyginają się z dezaprobatą.

\- Co to ma być za niechlujny wygląd? – gniewny wzrok Leviego w końcu zatrzymał się na jego twarzy. Biorąc głęboki wdech Eren spuścił trochę głowę, by móc spojrzeć w oczy kaprala – osobiście uważał to, że jest od niego o głowę wyższy za całkiem słodki, ale za nic w świecie nie przyznałby tego na głos. Miał jeszcze jakieś resztki instynktu samozachowawczego.

\- Brałem kąpiel, sir.

\- I dlatego jesteś taki czerwony? Przecież woda w strumieniu jest lodowata, Eren.

Eren czuł, że blaknący już powoli rumieniec ponownie rozlewa mu się na jego policzkach. Błyskawicznie uniósł głowę starając się za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć w przenikliwe oczy kaprala i jednocześnie wymyślić, jakąś wiarygodną wymówkę. Z pewnością nie powie mu, że to przez major Hanji, która molestowała jego nagie ciało wzrokiem. Był już dostatecznie zażenowany.

\- To.. to od biegu, kapralu!

Czuł na sobie sceptyczny wzrok przełożonego, ale nie miał zamiaru pogrążać się dalej. Kapral doskonale wyczuwał kłamstwa, co w tym przypadku ułatwiał mu fakt, że Eren był kłamcą beznadziejnym – nawet niewinny Armin potrafił to robić lepiej od niego.

\- Niech ci będzie, Eren. Nie wezwałem cię na pogaduszki.

\- Tak, sir!

\- Chodź za mną – rozkazał Levi i ruszył w stronę kwatery. Eren czym prędzej pobiegł za nim, wiedząc, że kapral nie będzie na niego czekał. W ciszy podążał za nim korytarzami zamku z ciekawością rozglądając się na boki. Był na wyższych piętrach tylko raz, na początku, gdy sprzątali z drużyną cały zamek. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, jego kwatery znajdowały się w piwnicach nie miał więc potrzeby kręcić się po górze – jadalnia, jak i kuchnia znajdowały się na parterze.

Ku zaskoczeniu Erena zatrzymali się dopiero po wejściu do kwater Leviego – chłopak był pewny, że należą one do mężczyzny, jako że nigdzie indziej pościel nie byłaby tak idealnie wygładzona, książki równo poukładane, a na podłodze nie byłoby nawet najdrobniejszego okruszka. To mogły być tylko kwatery kaprala.

\- Chcę byś zawiesił zasłony przy oknie – spokojnie oznajmił Levi wskazując ręka na leżące na biurku zasłony. Przy oknie stało wąskie drewniane krzesło i Eren nie potrafił nie uśmiechnąć się z rozczuleniem na myśl, jak kapral Levi stoi na palcach na krześle próbując za wszelką cenę dosięgnąć żabek.

\- Oi, z czego się śmiejesz?

Eren asekuracyjnie zrobił krok w tył i kręcąc gwałtownie głową zaczął mamrotać, że nie wcale się nie śmieje, nic a nic.

\- Masz to skończyć przed moim powrotem – wycedził Levi wciąż patrząc podejrzliwie zmrużonymi oczami w stronę Erena. Po chwili oderwał się od jego twarzy i obrzuciwszy całą jego sylwetkę zdegustowanym spojrzeniem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Eren nic nie mógł poradzić na westchnienie ulgi, które wyrwało się z jego piersi po wyjściu kaprala.

\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to popadnę w jakąś nerwice – wymruczał pod nosem łapiąc jedną z zasłon leżących na biurku i wdrapał się na stojące już przy oknie krzesło. Z łatwością dosięgnął żabek i metodycznie zaczął przypinać jeden z końców materiału. Już po chwili kończył zakładanie drugiej zasłony, z ulgą myśląc, że przynajmniej tym razem nie zdenerwuje kaprala swoją nieporadnością.

I wtedy stało się to.

\- Eren!!!

**

Eren naprawdę nie chciał tego zrobić – naprawdę! To nie jego wina i gdyby musiał wskazać winnego niechybnie byłby to kapral Levi. A biorąc pod uwagę, że Levi był Levi, wina i tak spadnie na Erena.

Patrząc zza wielkich kości szkieletu tytana (które otaczały go jak wielka, wyrośnięta tarcza) na kaprala, Eren starł się nie panikować. Gdyby nie głośny krzyk Leviego, Eren nie wystraszyłby się i nie zachwiał na krześle, co poskutkowało bolesnym upadkiem i niezamierzoną transformacją w tytana. Może nie byłaby to aż tak wielka katastrofa – to nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni taki wypadek w życiu Erena – gdyby nie fakt, że przy okazji doszczętnie zniszczył komnatę kaprala. O czym najskuteczniej może świadczyć fakt, że zamiast okna kapral miłą teraz wielką dziurę w ścianie.

Eren wiedział, że ucieczka nie ma najmniejszego sensu - nie przed Levim – dlatego z rosnącym przerażeniem patrzył na zbliżającego się do niego z furią w oczach przełożonego.

\- Ja.. ja.. to.. ja naprawdę nie.. chciałem..

Levi wyglądał tak jakby w ogóle nie słyszał wyjąkanych przez Erena słów. Nic sobie nie robiąc ze szkieletu gdzieniegdzie obwieszonego mięśniami tytana chwycił go za wciąż wilgotną od wody koszulkę i gwałtownie pociągnął do siebie.

Eren zawsze myślał, że zginie w glorii chwały w walce z jakimś tytanem, wcześniej ratując swoich przyjaciół, a najlepiej całą ludność za murem przed strasznym niebezpieczeństwem. Że okrzykną go bohaterem, a kobiety będą płakać nad jego ciałem – a raczej resztkami, jakie z jego ciała pozostaną. Biorąc ten ostatni aspekt pod uwagę, śmierć z rąk Leviego na pewno będzie bardziej humanitarna – przynajmniej zostanie z niego coś więc niż kawałek ręki.

\- Ty gówniarzu! – wrzasnął kapral jeszcze bardziej przybliżając twarz Erena do swojej, przez co chłopak musiał nieprzyjemnie ugiąć kark. – Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić?!

\- Ja.. kapralu..Ja to wszystko wytłumaczę!

\- Mam nadzieje, że masz dobrą wymówkę, bachorze! To ma się nigdy więcej nie powtórzyć, słuszysz?!

\- Ta..ak! Tak, sir! Obiecuję! - Eren miał gdzieś, że właśnie brzmi, jak mała dziewczynka. Cholera, właśnie walczył o życie!

\- Spróbuj tylko kiedyś złamać tą obietnicę – wywarczał gniewnie Levi i pocałował go.

Eren początkowo zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować stał wciąż pochylony dając się całować kapralowi. Jednak, gdy język Leviego siłą wdarł się mu do ust, jęknął bezwiednie i zamykając oczy objął kaprala przyciągając go bliżej. Wsuwając jedną z dłoni w czarne włosy mężczyzny wsunął swój język do jego ust, by zbadać je od środka. Czuł, jak jakieś dziwne ciepło rozpycha mu klatkę piersiową, a język kaprala uporczywie walczy z jego. To było takie dobre.

Po pewnym czasie oderwali się od siebie. Eren, wciąż ciężko łapiąc oddech przyłożył spocone czoło do czoła kaprala i spojrzał mu w oczy zamglonym wzrokiem. Był świadom ogromnego rumieńca rozlewającego się mu na policzkach, ale nie przejmował się nim. Zbyt zaabsorbowany był odkryciem malutkiej blizny na jednym ze skrzydełek nosa Leviego.

\- Już nigdy więcej nie pozwolisz się zobaczyć nago Hanji, rozumiesz? Ani nikomu innemu, dla jasności! Jesteś mój, Jaeger.

Eren przytaknął bezwiednie, dopiero po chwili rejestrując co tak naprawdę powiedział Levi. Był zazdrosny! Zazdrosny, że major Hanji widziała go nago! Mimo że tak do końca tego nie rozumiał, Eren z łatwością mógł się zgodzić na warunki kaprala, jeśli tylko dostanie w zamian więcej tych cudownych pocałunków. To wydawało się całkiem sprawiedliwe.

Z lekkim wahaniem Eren ponownie przycisnął swoje wargi do wąskich ust kaprala, lekko gryząc jego dolną wargę. Wsuwając swój język do środka nie mógł przestać myśleć, jak wspaniale drobna sylwetka Leviego pasuję do jego ramion, jakby była do tego stworzona.

\- I nie myśl, że.. – zaczął nieporadnie Levi, gdy Eren przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jego smukłą szyje. Eren nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by Levi brzmiał tak potrzebująco. – Nie myśl, że nie spotka cię kara za zdemolowanie mojego pokoju, dzieciaku..

Eren z niechęcią oderwał się od szyi przełożonego i spojrzał mu w oczy z nowo nabytą pewnością siebie.

\- To twoja wina, kapralu. Gdybyś mnie nie wystraszył tym krzykiem, to..

\- A co ty, młoda panienka, by bać się zwykłych krzyków? – prychnął gniewnie Levi, choć brakowało temu zwyczajowej werwy. – Będziesz mi musiał zwrócić za szkody. Najlepiej w naturze. Teraz.

Erenowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak zgodnie przytaknąć.


End file.
